The invention relates to a partition wall movable in an opening and consisting of double-walled panels coupled pivotally to each other at the standing edges, alternate panels being formed with a guide member attached fixedly to the panel and displaceable along a rail extending above the panels.
Such partition walls are known in many embodiments, in particular that in which the walls of the panel are manufactured from sheet-like wooden material Especially in the case of large dimensions such panels are comparatively heavy. The mounting and transport from the factory to the place of use has thereby to be kept as simple as possible It is moreover preferable to have the panels, in the position where the opening is closed off, in as straight a line as possible with each other.